Raindapple
the html stuff like infobox Appearance Raindapple is an average-sized brown tabby she-cat with medium-length fur and blue eyes. She has a white blaze/muzzle, throat, chest, and belly, and both front paws are white. One ear is slightly torn, and she has a very visible scar under her eye and on her throat. Her tail is long and bushy, and her fur generally soft and sleek. Name Meaning: Rain-: named after the weather her mother met her father in -dapple: her tabby striped pelt, which gives her a dappled appearance Personality Raindapple is a very anxious character who worries consistently about others’ opinions. She’s generally seen as kind and mild, almost meek, and notes herself as being very average. As a result of her near-constant anxiety (or rather nervousness) and events that happened in her past, she stutters frequently. Around cats she knows very well (such as Ashstar and/or her children), she doesn’t stutter as badly. Her nervous traits, aside from her speech impediment, include shuffling her paws often, one over the other, and grooming herself (or her kits/mate/friends) excessively. She’s a very patient and loving mother, if slightly overprotective over her kits. She’s generally kind and accepting of all cats until given a reason otherwise. With cats she dislikes, she usually acts curt and polite, and dislikes raising her voice for any reason. If she loses her stutter, she’s usually beyond angry and likely to resort to physical violence at the slightest provocation. She, since she considers herself to be average, is prone to silently envying cats around her that she admires or who she considers talented. When in love or in a close relationship with someone, she also is prone to jealousy and hoarding that cat’s time and affection. If they spend time with someone else, she says nothing but becomes clingy if she feels that she is less important. Two positive traits are her neutral nature and longing to result confrontation in the most peaceful manner possible, and two negatives are her selfishness and natural tendency to become jealous or envious when it involves cats she loves. Family Mate(s): : Rowanfall: Unknown (as of the Vulture ''event) : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Children:' : Coalpaw: Daughter; Living (as of the Vulture ''event) : Oakpaw: Son; Living (as of the ''Vulture event) : Bubblepaw: Son; Living (as of the Vulture event) : Robinkit: Daughter; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Adoptive Children: : Gorsewind: 'Son'; Living (as of the Vulture event) : Cherryheart: 'Son'; Living (as of the Vulture event) : Blazeheart: 'Daughter'; Living (as of the Vulture event) : Stoneclaw: 'Son'; Deceased, Location Unknown : Bramblingfoot: 'Daughter'; Deceased, Location Unknown : Honeypaw: 'Daughter'; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sibling(s): : Cookie: Sister; Living (as of the'' Vulture event) '''Parents:' : Cloudfrost: Father; Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinflight: Mother; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Secondary Relatives: : Willowspot: Aunt (on father's side); Deceased, Location Unknown : Poppyfur: Great Aunt (on mother's side); Deceased, Location Unknown : Turtlepelt: Cousin (on mother's side); Alive (as of the Vulture ''event) : Fernwhisker: Cousin (on mother's side); Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Millie: Niece; Unknown (as of the ''Vulture event) : Church: Nephew; Unknown (as of the Vulture event) : Gizmo: Nephew; Unknown (as of the Vulture event) Grandparents: : Pepperfleck: Grandmother; Deceased, Location Unknown : Flowernose: Grandmother; Deceased, Location Unknown : Mayfly: Great-Grandmother; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Other Relationships: Ashstar: Having grown up together, Raindapple and Ashstar bonded quickly as kits and were nearly inseparable as apprentices. When Ashstar (then Ashstorm) began drifting to Brackenblaze, Raindapple followed her example and began spending more time with Rowanfall. After Rowanfall's betrayal, Ashstar and Thornheart chased the tom out to make Raindapple more comfortable in the Clan. She became Ashstar's first deputy and mourned with her over Brackenblaze's death. She appears to be able to keep secrets from Ashstar, as she kept it a secret that her sister, Cookie, was still alive, from her. Thornheart: While Thornheart was Ashstar's littermate and Raindapple's denmate, they didn't truly bond until after they were made warriors. Their parents (Foxtail and Cloudfrost) urged Thornheart to take Raindapple as a mate, where he started to interact with her more but decided to stand back after she found a mate in Rowanfall. When she was nearly raped by Rowanfall, he assisted Ashstar in helping to chase the tom out of the Clan. He is one of Raindapple's closest friends and confidants, even to the point that he keeps an eye on her estranged sister, Cookie, to make sure she doesn't bother the deputy. Silverstorm: Raindapple was quick to befriend Silverstorm due to the she-cat's likeable nature. Category:FrostClan Category:Characters Category:Deputies Category:Alive